


Yamichi Mini Fics

by mimitachikavvas



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimitachikavvas/pseuds/mimitachikavvas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short fics, little thoughts and ideas and just cute or smutty or whatever things. This is just kind of a dumping place for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had started university.

Taichi studied languages. And her lips, the way they moved so rapidly, paused, and started like wildfire again.

Yamato studied music. And the way her voice hit notes he often forgot existed. He could see the way it moved on a scale.

Mimi studied communications, and the way she could make them silent. From their silence she knew everything. She was theirs.


	2. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mature.

They moved together swiftly, the three of them tangled in sheets, drenched in sweats, glowing with love.

While Mimi waved the conductor’s baton outside the bedroom, inside Taichi had a fist of her hair and Yamato had her wrapped around him.

They moved together swiftly.


End file.
